In the Jungle, the mighty Jungle
by LjonGlosoli
Summary: Becker and Jess wander off and get lost. Eventual Jecker, rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So here we go, hopefully another multi-chapie one for ya'll if you's like it :D So we're gonna have mainly Jecker, and I couldn't resist bringing Toby and Charlie over from M?M? This isn't sequel just to let you know. I may do one, I may not :) And Um, thanks to the reviewer... Kai's fan :) You should really make an account, yeah? Cool. Anyway, hope you's enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Airport. Just the thought of it sent a small shiver up Beckers spine. He wrinkled his nose as he passed through security and on to Duty Free. He rolled his eyes as he heard the alarm go off behind him. He hitched up his backpack and watched and Connor got searched, looking absolutely thrilled to bits with himself. He hurried over to the group once his car keys had been removed from his back pocket.<p>

"Did ya see that Abby?" he said excitedly, righting his clothes and swinging his bag in a big arc onto his bag, almost hitting Emily.

"Watch it" growled Matt.

"Cool!" said Toby excitedly, high-fiving Connor. He looked back and his eyes sparkled.

"don't even think about it" sighed Abby, knowing he wanted to go and get searched.

Toby pouted, but nonetheless allowed Charlie to pull him away from the frowning security guard and off to where Matt and Emily were figuring out where to go. Becker followed slowly, hanging back a bit. Jess frowned at him curiously. He gave a short cough and looked at the floor.

Jess gently placed her hand on his bare arm and looked up into his eyes, he shot her a smile, suddenly relaxing. She smiled re-assuringly back. Not sure what she was re-assuring him about but anyway...

* * *

><p>Half an hour later and they were all seated on their private jet, courtesy of Lester of course. Connor and Toby were bouncing about, the latter ignoring Becker's half hearted warnings to "Behave in uniform". Abby had leant back and stuck a sleeping mask on and was putting her headphones in with one hand and groping around blindly to pull Connor back down onto his seat.<p>

Matt and Emily were busy pouring over the brochures in the back of the seats in front of them while Becker and Jess sat together. Jess kept shooting Becker the same curious/worried glance as before as Becker twiddled his thumbs and bit his nails.

After about five minuets of this fidgeting, Jess slapped his hand away from his mouth and took it in her own hand.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

Becker frowned "Nothing" he mumbled.

Jess sighed "Yeah, and I'm the Pope"

Becker's lips twitched before he carefully schooled his expression back to a scowl.

"Nothing Jessica, I'm fine" he said, looking out the window, not even registering that Jess's hand was still in his.

All too soon, they were turning onto the runway and as the plane began to shake, so did Becker. Jess' eyes widened as she felt his grip on her hand tighten and almost crush her fingers. She returned the pressure as much as she could and he turned to look at her, badly disguised panic on his face.

"You're afraid of flying?" she whispered to him. He went bright red and hung his head.

"No" he mumbled, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Jess leaned down to look at his face "Everyone's afraid of something" she said.

"I'm not afraid"

"Even soldiers" she finished, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand.

Becker relaxed somewhat and mumbled "Thanks".

Jess smiled at him and pulled out a book with one hand, keeping the other with Becker.

Now that the plane was safely in the air and no-one had died, Becker began mentally scolding himself for showing his fear but he soon began realising that, as it was Jess, he didn't really mind.

A beep signalled that they could take off their belts. Within 30 seconds, Toby and Connor were bounding over to where Becker sat, still holding Jess' hand.

"Oooohhhhhhhh!" squealed Connor "What's going on here Action Man?"

Becker jumped and scowled at him.

Jess slowly and threateningly looked up at the two boys and joined Becker in scowling.

"Oooohhhoooohhhh!", It was Toby's turn to squeal "Here-ya-are Conn" he held out his hand for the tech to take.

"Oh! Becker!" Connor swooned over dramatically in a high voice, taking the offered hand "I need a big strong man like you to protect me!"

"Don't worry babe" said Toby in a gruff voice, sticking out his chest "I'll protect you! Big strong man like me that's no problem"

"Oh! Catch me!" Connor put the back of his hand against his forehead and twirled into Toby's arms.

"Oh!" he sighed "My! What strong arms you have!"

"Got ya gorgeous" Toby said in the same gruff voice, he then snorted and started giggling as he noticed Abby pointing a video camera at them and shaking with repressed laughter.

Becker suddenly stood up, looking murderous and making a noise similar to a motorbike.

"Connor!" came Abby's laughing voice from the other end of the plane "Get back here!"

Connor immediately obeyed, scurrying back to his seat like a puppy that had been called by it's master.

"You too Toby" said Charlie lazily, flicking her fringe from her eyes.

"Coming" he said, shooting Becker a cheeky grin. Becker growled and sank back into his chair.

"Sorry about that" he muttered to Jess, who was very red.

Jess grunted in response, missing the absence of Becker's hand in hers.

Becker pulled out his IPod and stuck one earphone in.

"Wanna play a game?" he asked Jess.

Jess looked at him in surprise, beamed and then pulled out 'Pocket Pictionary'.

Becker gave it a look "I can't draw" he said.

"Neither can I" Jess said cheerfully, setting the game up.

Becker smiled at her enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but no" said Becker, raising an eyebrow and taking in Jess' drawing an hour later.<p>

"Come on!" prompted Jess "It's easy! Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Becker "It's a person! I thought it was a Donkey"

"Well it is you" said Jess with a smirk.

Toby let out a mad giggle from where he was lounging on the free seat across from them.

"Shut up" pouted Becker, though Jess could see his eyes sparkling.

Connor called Toby from the front of the plane and Becker frowned at the picture of the donkey... no, sorry: Of himself.

"Cheers Jess" he said with a grin.

"Don't worry" she said, patting his arm re-assuringly "You're a bit better looking than a donkey"

Becker nodded in agreement the yelped "What? Only a bit?"

Jess giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Toby yelled from the other end of the plane. Becker stood up to see if he could get a look at what was going on, but couldn't.<p>

"'scuse me Jess" he said, trying to push past her legs.

Jess grinned up at him mischievously and didn't budge.

Becker frowned at her.

"You're going to get premature wrinkles from all that frowning" she teased.

Becker scowled even harder, though the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Please move your legs Jess" he said.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm comfy"

"Hmph!" Becker grunted, then suddenly reached down and pressed either side of Jess' bare thigh.

"Becker!" she shirked, collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Becker grinned triumphantly and slipped past her as she lay gasping on the seat.

"What on earth is wrong with you Tobs?" Becker asked as he saw his brother pouting in his chair.

"She's put on some stupid romantic movie!" Toby complained, glaring at Charlie.

Connor's head appeared over the chair and he said "Abby's letting me watch Mamma Mia!"

"Cracking movie!" exclaimed Toby excitedly, scrambling up.

"Abby's letting you?" Becker echoed then snorted in amusement.

"It's her turn to choose, but she said I can" explained Connor as if it were obvious.

Becker rolled his eyes as Toby pushed past him and clambered onto Connor's chair. The two of them squashed together.

Becker sighed and returned to his seat. Jess was back reading and pulled her legs up to let him through. He sank down and Jess asked "you okay with the flying now?"

He nodded and pulled out his Ipod again.

"It's just the taking off and landing that gets me" he explained, turning a song on.

* * *

><p>Five minuets later he felt something prod his side. He looked down to see it was Jess. He arched an eyebrow at her and she grinned.<p>

"I'm seeing where your tickles are" she explained.

"I don't have tickles" said Becker curtly.

"Everyone has tickles" she said with an eye roll.

"Not me"

"We'll see" said Jess, jabbing his sides again. Nothing happened. She pouted and reached down to try his thighs. Nothing. Becker just watched her amusedly as she moved to his collar bone, then his sides again. Again, nothing. Jess huffed then brightened and gently tickled under his chin. Becker grunted and jumped, but remained facing forward. Jess laughed and tickled him again. This time Becker gurgled a bit and squashed Jess' hand between his chin and neck in an effort to stop her. Jess laughed joyously.

"Got them!" she exclaimed and wriggled her fingers.

"No!" shrieked Becker, squirming about "Jess! Ah! Don't! Hahahahahah!"

Jess was in stitches watching him and finally extracted her hand from it's prison. Becker lunged at her, tears of laughter in his eyes and started tickling her mercilessly. A fierce battle ensued as they fought to out tickle each other.

"They're so cute" Charlie muttered to Abby.

"And clueless" said Abby with a grin.

Charlie agreed and went back to her magazine, smiling.

"_Woah-woah!" _sang, or rather shouted, Connor.

Abby jumped out of her skin and clutched at her heart.

"_Mama Mia!"_ exclaimed Toby, singing along with the movie _"HOW CAN I RESIST YA?"_ he roared, making the passing hostess giggle.

Becker and Jess both stopped their war to listen as the two nut cases up front... sung? They both started laughing again then Becker pulled a chocolate bar out of his bag. Jess squealed at the sight of it.

"For you" he said, smiling.

Jess took it with a blush and a thank-you and hurriedly opened it and offered him a piece.

"Me first? I'm flattered Jess!" said Becker honestly "I though nothing got in the way of you and chocolate?"

Jess just smiled and popped a piece into her mouth and chewed it up. Becker watched with his mouth slightly open before mentally shaking himself and eating his own piece, not realising Jess was watching him just as much as he watched her.

* * *

><p>You know the drill by now: I'm a review whore... so my good friend Jack said :P But in all seriousness; the really do make my day! And I promise I'll get better at replying to them!<p>

And, quick question: *ahem* Would you reckon Becker's bare ass would warrant... what rating? XD Nothing explicit! Just... :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hey guys, sorry. Forgot to mention that this is an dependant story: Becker and Jess are not a couple but Charlie and Toby are :) Hope that cleared things up for some of you. On with the chapter:

* * *

><p>"Great" commented Becker, staring at the dense trees in front of him.<p>

Connor let out a pleased noise "Look!" he exclaimed "Abby! It's gonna be just like Indiana Jones!... Or Tarzan!"

"Indiana Jones is all very well" muttered Becker "but please do spare us from the image of you parading around the jungle in nothing but a pair of leopard skin underpants"

Connor just gave a goofy grin and said "I'm sure Jess wouldn't protest to the idea of _you_ parading around like that"

"I'd make a much better Tarzan than you" grumbled Becker, ignoring the bit about Jess.

"Jess agrees" said Toby, nodding towards Jess, who was staring off into the distance absently.

Becker punched his brother in the arm and scowled.

"Come on, we've got to get going" he ordered "we've got to find the injured creature and get it home as soon as possible"

Emily rolled her eyes and pulled Matt through the trees. Abby and Connor followed with Charlie and Toby. Becker and Jess brought up at the rear.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Becker was nearly tearing his hair out.<p>

"_how could you...!_" he fumed at Connor.

"Sorry!"

"Look" said Abby, trying to calm them down "it's gonna be okay..."

"_He ripped the map!_" screeched Becker.

"It wasn't me!" whined Connor, looking distraught "It got caught on the tree!"

"It's okay Conn" soothed Abby, rubbing his arm "Leave him alone Becker"

"I'm thirsty" winged Toby.

"Don't start" growled Charlie.

"Abbyyyy!" wailed Connor, tugging on her sleeve.

"Charlieeeee!"

"Abbyyyy!"

"Charlieeee!"

Becker massaged his temples and groaned.

"Waaaaaaa!"

"That's fucking it" he mumbled and started pushing through the jungle. Trampling through bushes and knocking over small trees in his fury.

"Becker!" squeaked Jess, tottering after him.

Eventually, the noises of the rest of the teams bickering died down and Becker sat down on the jungle floor, his back against a tree.

"Becker?" asked Jess timidly, manoeuvring her way around a thorn bush.

Becker looked up at her, surprised, he hadn't realise she had followed him.

"Oh" he said shortly "What are you doing here?"

"I came after you... are you okay?"

"yeah, yeah I'm good" Becker said with a smile.

Jess sat down beside him and pulled out a bar of chocolate, she opened it up and prodded Becker in the shoulder, he had his head back between his knees.

Becker looked up and accepted a piece with a smile. Jess grinned back and said "Where are we?"

Becker swallowed and looked around, his eyes widening.

"I-I don't... Oh hell" he muttered, closing his eyes. Jess pulled out her walkie talkie, she turned it on and said "Connor?" clearly into it.

There was a minuets silence before the radio crackled to life and Connor's voice hit their ears.

"What Jess?" he grumbled.

"Me and Becker are lost"

"Good"

"Good? How can you even say that?" shrieked Jess.

"You might finally come to your senses surviving together" Connor said lazily, as if his attention were focused elsewhere.

Jess opened her mouth to ask what he meant when there was a loud beep, indicating Connor had shut his off.

She sighed and leaned back against the tree, feeling the heat radiating off Becker. Becker copied her sigh and then said "What are we gonna do? What about Lester?"

"He's in Barbados, not taking any work calls" said Jess.

"Typical of the situation" muttered Becker "Ah well!" he said cheerfully "At least we have each other!"

Jess' mouth fell open, did she hear that right? Before she had time to think it over Becker had pulled her to her feet and looked up at the sky. He frowned "Rain on the way" he commented then looked down at Jess.

"We should get moving" he said "Find shelter. Sort out the food..."

"Okay" said Jess, feeling suddenly quite nervous.

"Come on" said Becker, pulling her along by her hand through the trees.

* * *

><p>Sorry! It's really short I know... The next one will be much longer :) This was kinda a filler chapter :) anyway, reviews feed my muse and keep him happy and willing to supply me with ideas :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hey guys, hope you enjoy! The next and final chapter of Lent will be up in a few! Check it out :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Oh no!" moaned Jess.

"What is it with everyone and moaning today?" grumbled Becker, keeping his eyes pealed for a safe place to take shelter.

"My hairs getting wet... and my legs are cold" Jess pouted, repressing a cheeky grin.

"Aw! Poor Jess"

"Leave me alone!" she laughed "When are we going to find somewhere? The rain's getting heavier"

Becker glanced up and winced as the rain hit his face "Right" he agreed. His gaze fell upon a tree. The trees branches all grew from around the centre, leaving a large enough dip in the middle. The leaves on top were thickly layered, so no rain was getting through them. Perfect.

"Come on Jess" he said "up this tree"

Jess took a look at it and nodded, smiling. She took a bit of a run up and attempted to hoist herself up into the tree. She failed.

Becker bit his lip to stop himself laughing at her as she stumbled backwards, waving her arms madly in an attempt to regain her balance.

She steadied herself and gave Becker her best pout.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Becker's brain clicked into his 'That was an order lad! Get to it!' mode and he marched over to Jess and was just about to go all Action Man on the situation when he flattered at the sight of Jess' bare legs and very, very, short shorts. He gulped, his throat was dry. He tore his eyes away and then held out his hands pathetically.

Jess arched an eyebrow at them and smiled.

"thank-you Becker" she said with an eye roll "Grab my legs and push me up, yeah?"

Becker nodded stupidly and still stood like an idiot with his hands out.

"Do I need to give you my leg?" Jess sighed, 'stupid man' she thought 'what the hell is wrong with him... Oh no! His lovely hair's all wet... actually, he's all wet... Bad Jess!' she shook her head and held her leg up in front of Becker.

Beckers mouth fell open involuntarily and he reached out and in one movement picked Jess up and used his shoulders to get her into the tree. They both stood and, with a bit of trouble, they managed to get sleeping bags down, they crawled into them and settled down beside one another.

"what time is it?" Jess asked, staring out into the rain.

"I don't know... It's nearly dark though" said Becker, staring at Jess "We should probably get some rest and then be up early tomorrow to find the others, yeah?"

Jess nodded "Good idea"

So they both lay down, awkwardly wriggling about in the tree,(which was smaller than it looked)with their backs to one another.

"Night Becker" mumbled Jess in a small, tired voice.

"Night Jess" Becker whispered back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Becker awoke with an vaguely familiar smell under his nose. He kept his eyes shut and inhaled. The smell of shampoo and perfume tickled his nose and he snapped his eyes open and was met with the sight of what he presumed was the back of Jess' head. He jumped away from her in shock. Or, rather, tried to as his arms were around her; one slung over her waist and one underneath her. He pushed himself up on a shoulder, trying to extract his arm. The movement caused Jess to pout in her sleep and mumble disapprovingly. He quickly lay down again, not wanting to have her wake and it be even more awkward.<p>

Soon, he had relaxed and allowed his eyes to wander over her relaxed features; over her smooth cheeks and slightly parted lips, down over her chin and lower to her collar bone and lower- Hold on! No! That's naughty!

Becker shut his eyes and lay back with a small groan; not already. God knows how long they were going to be in the jungle together! Jess was _way_ off limits! Bad Becker!... 'Oh great' he thought ' Now I'm talking to myself in my head... Brilliant!'

He was so busy with his own confusing thoughts he didn't notice Jess had woken up and was up on one elbow, frowning at his arm which was still underneath her. She pursed her lips together and then prodded his hand as if to see if it were real.

Becker's fingers twitched at her touch, startling them both out of their thoughts. They both blushed and looked away, mumbling awkward good mornings to each other.

"Um... I suppose we should...eat something" suggested Becker, pulling out and apple and a bar of chocolate "We'll share, just so we don't run out of food"

Jess nodded, trying to ignore the last bit about 'just so we don't run out of food' she told herself that it was just Becker being his usual practical solider self.

Becker broke the chocolate in half and handed Jess one, he then sunk his teeth into the apple and devoured half in a few large bites. He then handed the other half to Jess, who had polished off the chocolate in the same time. She smiled nervously and watched as Becker started on his bit of chocolate. She then bit slowly into the apple and looked out of their tree into the sunny morning. She stopped mid bite. 'Why?' she thought 'does the apple taste like.. well not an apple?' she swallowed her bite then blushed crimson as she realised that Becker had had his very _mouth_ on the same apple.

"Nearly ready Jess?" Becker asked, standing with all their stuff packed away. Jess nodded eagerly and scrambled up, finishing off the apple far to quick for her liking.

* * *

><p>They were soon out of the tree and on their way.<p>

"Do you think there's anything... deadly? In this Jungle?" asked Jess nervously as the leaves around them rustled.

"Probably just snakes" said Becker casually, holding back branches for Jess.

Jess shivered and stuck a little closer to Becker, looking at the floor in case a snake was to make an unexpected attack on them.

Becker ploughed on, occasionally turning around to make sure Jess was still with him.

* * *

><p>They trekked on for a while before Jess pulled out her radio and turned it on.<p>

"Anyone there?" she spoke clearly into it.

The radio remained quiet for a while before Matt's voice floated into her ears.

"Jess? Listen, Jess. We've got the creature, but a storms brewing... find some shelter, yeah? There's loads of caves on the side of the mountain. We'll send someone to collect you once it's passed"

"Can we not just-" jess began.

"We're guessing your too far into the jungle to make it out before the storm hits."

"Oh" said Jess "You hear that Becker?"

Becker nodded as they started up the gentle slope of the mountain.

"And Jess!" Matt's voice over the radio started to crackle "Watch out for snakes... Connor-Co-Connor's been bitten"

"Oh my god!" Jess gasped "is he okay?"

"He's fine" Matt replied "Just make sure-does-happen-get-out-quick!" Matt's voice flickered and the radio died in her hand. Jess frowned and attached it to the back of Becker's bag.

"In here" said Becker, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a cave in the mountain side. He helped her out of her bag and immediately set about starting a fire.

Jess sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Becker got the fire started and she scooted closer to it. Becker knelt down beside her and absently poked the fire as the rain started to come down outside their shelter.

"It's kind of... nice" Jess commented after a while.

Becker looked out into the rain and smiled "Yeah, it is" he said "are you cold?"

"Only a little"

Becker shrugged off his jacket and leaned over to wrap it around her shoulders.

"No: you don't hav-" she started but the warmth of the coat was to comforting to give back so she pulled it tighter around her.

"Put it on" Becker said with a smile almost as warm as his jacket.

Jess smiled back and put her arms into the sleeves. She sighed happily and leaned back against the wall of the cave.

The next few hours were spent casually chatting about things like work, family, dress sense and Lester's mood swings. The topic eventually landed on boyfriends/girlfriends.

"So I presume you have some sort of really well educated, computer loving, boyfriend?" Becker asked as they shared a banana.

Jess giggled "No" she said "I'm single... I suppose you have some sort of gun loving, soldier girlfriend?"

Becker laughed "No" he said "I'm single"

"Oh" said Jess "That's..nice"

Becker grinned and said "It's nice you're single too"

Jess arched an eyebrow but didn't comment. She then smiled and found her eyelids beginning to get heavy. Becker noticed and stood up to get the sleeping bags. He then handed one to Jess and promptly pulled off his shirt. Jess's eye bugged out and he said "What?" very innocently.

Jess blurted out a startled noise. Becker shot her a puzzled look before saying "I don't want to be wearing the top that I've slept in"

"What about me then?" asked Jess before she could stop herself.

Becker pursed his lips together "I wouldn't mind if you took yours off" he said the thought _'stupid_ mouth! You're suppose to wait for the brain to stop thinking!'

Jess was getting to sleepy to even notice what he said properly, so she pulled her top off and threw it away before cuddling down and closing her eyes. Becker had his mouth wide open before he snapped out of it... somewhat. He then settled into his own sleeping bag, this time a 'safe' distance away from Jess and tried to fall asleep, also trying not to notice that it was much more difficult than last night: when jess was by his side.

* * *

><p>Hope it was ok, life has been borderline rubbish atm so I hope it doesn't reflect in my writing. Drop a review and don't forget to check out 'Lent'!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

* * *

><p>Becker stirred. He sat up, grimacing as his back hit the cold cave wall. He looked over to Jess, not at all prepared for what he saw: Jess lying with her sleeping bag around her waist, red frilly bra on full show. His eyes swept over her smooth, creamy, stomach as it rose and fell as she breathed before he could stop them. He gave a short cough and wriggled out of his own sleeping bag. He then quickly covered Jess over and pulled on his own top.<p>

After 10 minuets, Jess blinked and sat up, holding her sleeping bag to her.

"Morning" said Becker, poking the fire about.

"Hi" replied Jess shortly "Um... have you seen my top?"

Becker bit the inside of his mouth and looked around, he frowned and started combing the cave for the shirt. After 5 minuets it was apparent that the top had disappeared.

"But-But where is it gone!" squeaked Jess "It can't have just disappeared!"

"Calm down" said Becker, trying not to get too hot and bothered himself "Um... I guess...you can take mine and um, I'll be okay" he held his breath, worried he had stepped over the 'gentlemanly line'.

Jess thought, then smiled "Thanks, that would work"

Becker breathed out and pulled his shirt off and handed it to her. She blushed prettily and hurriedly pulled it on. She tensed as she felt how warm it was, scorching her cold skin. The smell of gun powder and lynx engulfed her. She smiled up at him and he returned the gesture nervously.

After a breakfast of bread and a pear, they stood at the mouth of the cave and looked out into the rain.

"Hmmm" hummed Becker thoughtfully, he strode back into the cave and rummaged around in the bag, then returned to Jess.

"We're going to need fresh water" he explained.

"Rain water?" asked Jess "we could just catch it where it drips off the cave"

Becker swung around to look at her incredulously.

"Jessica" he sighed "We could catch a disease from something that has gone through mud and rocks and...bugs"

Jess wrinkled her nose and then said "So are we going to have to leave? And find a river or something?"

"I suppose. Then come back here, it's good shelter"

Jess nodded.

"Right, the rain's not going to let up so we might as well go now" Becker observed, picking up the empty water bottles. Jess took one and they both took a breath before stepping out into the warm rain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the mountain, Matt was seeing to Connor's snake bite.<p>

"It hurts" Connor whined, his head on Abby's lap as she stroked his hair soothingly.

"I know babe" she said "Just try and say still, it's a good thing we got the fangs out so fast"

Matt agreed with her, a roll of bandage in his mouth. He pulled it out and gently wrapped it around Connor's hand.

"Yeah" he said "It was close though, the venom spreads fast"

Abby nodded and frowned as she felt Connor's breath steadying.

"Is he ok?" she worried.

Matt smiled gently and nodded "He's asleep again" he explained "It's all pretty tiring"

Abby smiled down at her fiancé and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Meanwhile, Emily was cooking their breakfast and Toby was sprawled out on the cave floor snoring while Charlie watched his sleep with a half distasteful, half adoring look.

Matt sat back and looked out into the rain then got up and sat beside Emily. He put his arms around her and pressed a sleepy kiss to her temple.

"Get some sleep" she told him.

Matt shook his head to rid himself of the tiredness, it was no-ones fault Connor got bitten, meaning Matt spent all night tending to him and a worried Abby. He glanced over at the pair and arched an eyebrow at the scene: Abby had laid down and curled up against Connor's side, fast asleep. Well for some.

Emily sighed and stroked his cheek "Get some sleep" she repeated.

Matt shook his head again "I'm protecting you all, I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

Emily rolled her eyes at him and said "Charlie and I are perfectly able to look after everyone"

Matt still looked unsure, so Emily marched over to Toby's sleeping form and nudged him sharply in the ribs and called "Toby! Get up you lump! Matt needs to sleep and you're going to go on watch!"

Toby sat up with a snort and clutched at his tired head and then rolled his eyes and lay back down. Emily took a deep breath and grabbed a sauce pan and a wooden spoon from the "Kitchen" and started banging them together beside poor Toby's ear. He growled and wormed his way out of his sleeping bag and picked up a EMD, still in his underwear. Charlie pursed her lips together as her grumpy boyfriend sat in the mouth of the cave, in a ball, and pointed the gun into the rain.

Matt smiled gratefully as Emily and dragged himself to the back of the cave and finally got some sleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Becker and Jess came across a small pool connected to a river at the bottom of a medium height waterfall. Becker began humming away to himself as he filled the bottles, fairly confident that Jess couldn't hear him through the rain. However, when he looked up at her and saw her biting her lip to keep from laughing he pouted and said "What?" as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.<p>

"Nothing" replied Jess and took up humming where he left off. Becker blushed and then grinned, he glanced into the pool then up at the top of the waterfall. He took Jess's hand and said "Come on, I want to check something out" and pulled her along with him. He took them up to the top of the waterfall and glanced subtly over the 12 foot drop into the pool. Jess was peering around, trying to find what he was interested in. He grinned and tightened his hold on Jess, pulling her against his side. "Deep breath" he told her and before she knew what was happening they were flying over the edge of waterfall and down towards the pool. Jess screamed and wrapped her legs around Becker's torso just before they hit the water. They plunged down deep into the lukewarm water. They surfaced and Becker flicked his wet hair out of his eyes and laughed loudly at a terrified looking Jess who had her fringe plastered to her face. He chuckle and pushed her hair away so he could see her face. She took a deep, gasping, breath and then gave Becker her best scowl. He just laughed back at her and said "That was fun"

"You-You!" Jess stuttered "You-You... Ass!" she exclaimed, prodding him with one finger on his chest. He pursed his lips together and tried to keep a straight face at the woman in his arms. She sighed and relaxed fully, giggling at his face and with the adrenalin from the fall. Becker slid his arms around her and relaxed too, enjoying the feel of Jess against him. She had her legs tight around his waist and it was that thought that hit Becker and had him start to realise that he might be beginning to enjoy it a bit _too_ much. He smiled nervously at her and swam towards the edge of the pool and deposited her gently there. He then ducked his head under the cool water to calm himself down. Jess laughed when he emerged; his hair stuck to his face. He smiled and hauled himself out of the pool then extended his hand to Jess and lifted her out. Jess squeaked at the speed she was pulled out at and pushed her hair back and started wringing out her, or rather Becker's, t-shirt.

"That was mean you know" she pointed out to Becker.

"I know" he replied cheekily and stood beside her and shook himself off like a dog. She shrieked as she got sprayed as water flew from him.

"Come on" Becker said, taking her hand again "Let's go get dry"

Jess pouted at him "you'll pay for that you know" she said, pulling her hand from his and marching ahead of him.

Becker's eyes were immediately drawn like magnets to the way her, no his, wet shirt clung to every curve, every muscle and, lord help him, every... well her chest as she walked ahead of him. He swallowed and mumbled to himself "I think I already am"

As they walked a small voiced started nagging at him in his head, it said "Stop looking! It's not proper" while another voice told him "She's not noticing... enjoy the view while it lasts!" Becker was at wars with himself all the way back to the cave before he finally settled on being a gentleman... which isn't to say he didn't get a good look...

Jess wrung out her hair, oblivious to Becker's... troubles. She kicked off her boots and set them beside the fire and took a long drink out of one of the newly filled bottles.

Becker attempted to wring out his shorts and then he too kicked off his shoes. He reached into his bag and pulled out his Ipod and absently began flicking through it as he got warm beside the fire and Jess, who was sitting about half a foot away from him. Jess slid down the wall until she was almost lying and pulled out a book and began to read.

They sat in comfortable silence for almost an hour as their clothes dried off. Becker listening to music and Jess reading.

At first Jess didn't notice, the low hum was barely audible over the noise of the rain on the cave roof. It slowly grew louder before Jess registered it was Becker again. She held back a smile and kept her eyes on her book, pretending not to have noticed. Over about 10 minuets Becker got comfortable enough to begin mumbling the words. Jess bit the inside of her mouth and kept reading. Soon she was able to make out most of what he was listening to as he had nearly got to singing properly.

"_I got soul but I'm not a soldier, I got soul but I'm not a soldier"_ he sung. Jess sneaked a glance at him and saw his head was back and his eyes were closed. She listened closely to him. His smooth voice washed over her, smooth like chocolate. She stared, transfixed as his chest hair moved with the vibrations of his voice and how his incredibly fit stomach expanded and contracted with each breath.

She suddenly felt her eyelids getting heavy as he switched song.

_"Here's hope. Yeah what everybody's looking for. Here's your one chance to make a difference. Here's your one choice to give a helping hand. There's room at the table for more. Yeah here's hope "_

She gave a quiet yawn and rolled onto her side, facing Becker's hip. She slowly closed her eyes and the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Becker's hand on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Aw, wasn't that nice? Hope you all enjoyed anyway! Usual stuff, Read, Enjoy, Review!<p>

Quick couple of questions: (out of curiosity) Are you guys mostly girls? Or boys?

And I've got a new favourite paring: Connor/Becker :D (I know some of you might not like male/male but for those who do:) Anyone be interested in a fic about them?


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, long time no update... sorry. Things have been crazy busy right now with school and family. I've also had serious writers block and am having real trouble writing Becker/Jess at the moment, so I hope this turns out ok.

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!"<p>

Jess work up to a pained scream. She jumped up to find Becker on his side with one hand over his right buttock.

"Becker!" she cried, scurrying over to him.

"Jess!" he gasped "Pass me the radio, quick!"

Jess nodded and hurried to do what he asked. He clicked the device on and hurriedly spoke into it.

"Matt! Come in, Matt!"

He waited momentarily before Matt replied "Reading you Becker, what's up?"

"I-I've been bitten" Becker grimaced and closed his eyes.

Jess' eyes widened and she had the uncontrollable urge to laugh, which she battled down with come difficulty. Becker sensed this and said "It's not funny Jess! It bloody hurts!"

"Right" Jess said, composing herself fully "Sorry"

"Where've you been bitten?" asked Matt urgently.

Becker was silent: his pride refused to tell.

"Jess?" Matt called "Where's he been bitten?"

That was too much for poor Jess, she burst into giggles and gasped out "On his bum!"

Becker opened his eyes to glare at her, but even with a bitten bum he still couldn't help but smile at her.

She dissolved into a fresh fit of giggles as she heard Matt snort down the radio.

"Sorry to do this to you guys but Jess: You're going to have to... take the fangs out" he said, repressing laughter.

"WHAT?" yelped Jess, suddenly not finding the situation all that funny any more.

Becker groaned and said "Don't be ridiculous. It's ok Jess, I can do it myself"

Jess watched in stunned silence as Becker reached down the back of his trousers and felt around with a very pained expression.

"What's he doing?" Matt asked Jess.

"Trying to get it out himself" she said, slightly faintly.

"he has to get it out within the next 3 minuets or the venom's going to spread"

"Most snakes don't leave their fangs in after a bite, right?" asked Jess curiously.

"Yeah" confirmed Matt "That's why we think these one's might've come through the anomaly.

"Oh" said Jess "Damn"

"Uh-huh" replied Matt "Jess: If he doesn't get it out in the next half a minuet; you're going to have to do it... you hear that Becker?"

"Yes!" grunted Becker, his eyes pinched shut in pain.

Jess began counting to 30 nervously in her head. It seemed Becker was doing the same thing for he gave up with a dejected sigh and looked up at Jess.

"Sorry Jess" he said meekly, rolling over and presenting her with a fine view of his bottom, which was sticking up in the air.

Jess swallowed and said "It's ok, let's just do it"

Becker nodded and suddenly felt very dizzy "Hurry Jess, I can feel the venom..."

Jess crouched down behind him and called towards the walkie-talkie "What do I do Matt?"

They heard Matt cough pointedly then replied in a very formal, mocking voice "Step 1:" he said, they could almost hear his smirk "Expose the relevant area"

Both Becker and Jess froze and when they didn't reply straight away they heard what sounded suspiciously like Connor yelling: "That means whip his trousers off Jess!"

Jess blushed furiously as Matt said "Nicely put Connor"

Becker craned his neck around to look at Jess, he smiled apologetically and attempted to reach behind to aid Jess in her trouser pulling down.

Jess swatted his hand out of the way and gently pulled the trousers down to around his knees.

She tentatively took in the sighed of Becker's boxer covered bottom. There was two smouldering holes on his right buttock.

"Ow..." Becker groaned into the floor.

Jess breathed out and said "What next Matt?"

"Is the relevant area completely exposed?"

Jess hesitated before pulling down the back of Becker's black boxer-briefs with red kiss lip patterns on them.

"Yeah..." she mumbled "Relevant area exposed"

She could hear Connor and Toby giggling away in the background.

"Right" said Matt "Can you see the fangs?"

Jess noted the two black spikes sticking out of the well toned flesh and muscle.

"Yeah"

"Right, pull them out one by one"

Jess placed her hand on his left bum cheek and gently took hold of one of the fangs. It came out relatively easy. Becker gave a very pained groan and bit down on his hand.

Jess subconsciously made soothing sounds as she reached for the second one.

Becker, on the other hand, was trying to keep his thoughts were running away with themselves, what with Jess's hand on his ass and all. He closed his eyes as she slipped the second fang out.

"Done" she said quietly.

"Good job" said Matt, startling them both "Now erm...rub some water into the wounds and...do you have a first aid kit?"

"yeah" grunted Becker.

Jess nodded, even though Matt couldn't see her, trying her hardest not to look down at Becker, who's bum was still up in the air in front of her.

"Put a plaster and some antiseptic cream on it... I've got to go, you do know it's only like 4 o'clock in the morning?"

"Um, yeah, sure" mumbled Jess, getting up and getting everything she needed.

"Talk to you guys later" said Matt, hints of amusement still coming through his voice.

"Bye" Becker and Jess muttered.

Once Becker was bandaged and had the antiseptic cream on his bite he helped Jess hoist his clothes back on then he rolled over with a small groan and looked at the blushing young girl in front of him.

"Thanks-you Jess" he breathed. Leaning back against the wall.

"Y-you're welcome" she said in a small voice.

Becker gave her a grateful smile and said "C'mere" tiredly.

Jess timidly scooted over to sit beside him. He smiled stupidly and threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her too him. She squeaked in alarm.

"Thanks very much!" he mumbled all in a rush, his face pressed against hers "You're brilliant Jess! You know that? Now!" he cried into her ear, beginning to laugh stupidly.

Jess got worried; had she not got the fangs out on time? She called up Matt again and questioned him. He groaned in tiredness that it was ok, he's just giddy after the poison and that Connor went through the same thing and to go asleep and stop annoying him.

Jess set down the radio and turned back to Becker who mas mumbling "Lovely Jess, lovely Jess" in her ear.

"Are you going to go back asleep?" she asked gently.

"Yep! Yep!" he chirped "and I'll tell you something" he paused for added suspense "Lovely Jess is going to sleep right here..." he dropped his voice to a whisper "Beside me" he giggled.

"Is she now?" asked Jess nervously.

Becker nodded, extremely sure and whispered "But she doesn't know I fancy her"

Jess' mouth fell open and she uttered a startled squeak.

Meanwhile, Becker had slid down her to rest his head on her lap.

"Lovely Jess" he muttered "No..." he sighed "no short...skirts in the jungle"

Jess looked down at him, in a state of alarm and confusion. He continued mumbling nonsense into her leg, a goofy grin on his face.

Jess took a deep breath before gently running her fingers through his incredibly soft hair he sighed and mumbled "'S Nice" before closing his eyes. Within seconds he was snoring softly, the hem of Jess's t-shirt, the one that used to be his, gripped loosely in his hand.

* * *

><p>Allright! Hope that was ok :) I've not really written anything like this before so I apologise if it turned out really bad or anything, (but it was pretty fun) I felt I had to post something up though :P<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok guys, Sorry for the wait. I'm still having huge trouble with Becker/Jess :( Which is unfourtunate. This chapter is pretty insane, a result of being written at 3 in the morning, but I hope it's ok :D

* * *

><p>"Oh" Becker groaned "Me 'ead" he awkwardly rubbed his eyes.<p>

Something beneath him shifted and he reached instinctively for his gun but when he reached behind him he hissed at the sharp burst of pain that travelled from his right butt cheek up his spine and settled above his eyes. He squeezed them shut, trying to remember last night. He risked opening one eye and looked up: finding that he was lying on Jess's lap... and had drooled a rather considerable amount.

He grimaced as he pushed himself up and looked at Jess's leg, then at her sleeping face and he gently attempted to wipe the worst of it away.

He was pretty tempted to rest his head again but a sudden swirling in his head and a lurching in his stomach had him staggering outside into the rain and emptying the contents of his stomach everywhere.

Jess awoke at the noise and rushed to the soldiers aid, placing a comforting hand on his back and rubbing small circles.

"Ugh" Becker groaned, wobbling back into the cave with shaky knees, clutching his bum.

Jess pottered around, not saying much as she prepared some sort of soup for him. It tasted a bit odd but he gulped it down regardless.

He let his head fall back against the cool stone, sighing.

"jess?" he asked "What happened last night?"

"Oh" said Jess, jumping a bit in surprise "Do you... not remember any of it?"

Becker shook his head, no.

Jess turned away to his her disappointment as she said "Oh, you got bitten by the same sort of snake that got Connor... I took the fangs out then you fell asleep"

Becker frowned, there was something she wasn't telling him...

"What else?" he prompted.

"Nothing!" said Jess, a little too quickly as she prodded the fire, tying her hair back with a piece of string.

"Jess..."

"You just went a little... delusional..." she winced at the choice of word, knowing he was delusional made it worse...

"What did I do?" Becker slowly asked, a horrible feeling of unease and nervousness creeping up on him.

"Oh nothing, just mumbled a load of garbage to be honest..." Jess said casually, or as casually as she could.

Becker's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened: What did he say? Was that why Jess was acting weird around him? His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Toby, who came crashing into the cave, completely shirtless, drenched and painted all over in such a fashion that made Becker think of some sort of native tribal man.

"Greetings!" he exclaimed loudly, making Becker wince at his headache.

"Connor!" he hollered "I found them!"

Connor came swinging into the cave, literally, from a vine that was hanging above them from a tree.

"Morning!" he roared, beaming. Becker blinked at him, seeing that he was also in a similar state of dress... or undress... to his brother.

Toby and Connor high-fived, celebrating their victory then Connor walked over to Becker and shouted "How's the bum Hilary?"

Toby giggled and said "Have you two got any meat?"

Connor nodded in agreement and said "We've been chasing this pig we saw all morning... or we were..." he frowned.

"Until it started chasing us" said Toby sadly.

Becker snorted, a brief image of the two ridiculously dressed boys running through the jungle... away from their dinner, flashing through his mind.

"You can laugh Hil" said Toby, banishing his make-shift spear at him "But you didn't see the thing!"

"Four foot high, built like a bulldozer and with fierce tusks to match" Connor nodded morosely.

Toby clapped his friend on his shoulder and said "Never mind, we'll have another go at it later"

Jess was staring at them, he mouth hanging slightly open in confusion.

"Now that we've found you-" Connor said.

"'We can take you to our village!" Toby finished proudly.

"Village?" said Jess, a little weakly.

"Well" Connor and Toby said together, shrugging their shoulders.

"It's not really a village" said Toby.

"More of a cave..." said Connor.

"But it's bigger than this!" they both said, beaming, their white teeth sticking out against the mud and paint on their faces.

"How do they do that?" Jess mumbled, now sitting beside Becker.

"No clue" Becker mumbled back.

Toby and Connor said "Come on, let's go!" together, pulling Becker and Jess to their feet.

Becker groaned and clutched his buttock.

"Ooohhh!" Squealed Connor "Mind your bottom! It might fall off!"

Toby giggled and stuck his home-made dagger in his back pocket.

"DON'T PUT THAT IN THERE BOY!" Connor roared, making Becker and Jess jump "WHAT IF IT SKEWERED YOU? BETTER PEOPLE THAN YOU HAVE LOST BUTTOCKS YOU KNOW!"

Toby stared at him before bursting into giggles and taking the knife out.

"That's it" mumbled Becker to himself "The heat of the jungle's got to them, they've gone more insane than usual"

Connor and Toby continued giggling before yelling simultaneously "HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER!"

Becker's head dropped forward into his hands.

* * *

><p>15 minuets later Becker was hobbling around the mountain with Jess's help. Toby and Connor were charging ahead, trampling through the shrubbery, yelling out a series of animal noises.<p>

It took them about an hour to get to the other cave, where Matt was asleep, curled up in the corner. Emily was standing at the mouth of the cave, arms crossed and looking very annoyed.

"Where have you been?" she scolded.

Connor and Toby ignored her, running inside to tell Abby about their pig.

Matt stirred and grumbled, opening one eye and muttering "Shut up you two, some of us don't have the energy to be chasing rats"

"RATS?" screeched Toby with a disgusted look.

"It was a PIG!" stressed Connor, rolling his eyes.

"Sit down" said Abby, pulling the both down to sit on the floor with her.

Becker and Jess looked around, before going over to sit beside the fire, which was much more impressive than the one she had made.

Becker's head began to nod irregularly and he said "I'm so sleepy"

"Sleep then" said Jess gently.

Becker nodded and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. He felt Jess 's hand linger momentarily on his hair before she got up and went over to Connor and Toby. Abby was watching them with an amused expression, leaning back against the wall.

"What are they doing?" Jess asked, sitting down beside Abby.

"War paint" Abby explained with a grin.

"Want some Jess?" asked Toby with a wicked grin.

Jess shook her head hurriedly as Toby advanced towards her, a gooey red liquid in one hand, yellow in the other.

She squealed as Connor trapped her from behind. Pinning her down.

Toby crawled on top of her and very artistically began paining lines on her cheeks and chin.

Matt gave up trying to sleep and decided he wanted to be a warrior too so he enlisted Abby's help for that while Emily made lunch.

Jess scrambled away from the boys, now covered in paint, she beamed and said "Oh, I suppose you'd better do it properly then"

The two boys grinned at her and sat her down.

Emily looked over at Becker, who was completely conked out. She shook her head in amusement when she noticed he was still holding his injury and turned her attention to the soup in front of her.

Connor and Toby had deemed Jess to be suitably done up. They were just about to turn to see how Matt was getting on when they noticed Becker, who was asleep and still shirtless. They grinned evilly and slunk towards him ignoring Jess's "Oh dear..."

* * *

><p>Three hours later Becker awoke, the smell of something delicious assaulting his nostrils. He sat up groggily and looked over to where Connor, Abby, Jess, Matt and Toby were doing some sort of insane war dance. He furrowed his brow and though 'I'm hallucinating, I'm dehydrated, Toby and Connor I can see dong that, Jess and Abby at a push, but Matt?' He shook his head to clear it and turned to find Emily. She smiled gently and came over to him.<p>

"Please tell me you can't see that too?" Becker said nervously.

Emily just smiled and went to join the others in their dance.

Becker felt repulsed by it all, he felt cheated by his dancing brother for some reason hence, he felt very confused, and Becker's not one to like being confused.

Jess stopped her dancing and came over to him and crouched down. She grinned at him, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. He reeled back in shock and said "Jess?" nervously. She was getting closer to him, her lips almost toughing his. She smiled again, this time without the dagger teeth. Becker smiled nervously back and rose up to gently kiss her. She pulled back, looking disgusted.

Becker stared at her, shocked as she sashed over to Toby, pulling him against her chest and crashing her lips to his.

"No!" yelled Becker, trying to stand up but Connor held him down "No! Jess!"

Jess didn't respond to his pleas, just slid her hands up Toby's back.

"No!" yelled Becker again, struggling desperately against Connor.

He stopped his struggle momentarily to spare a thought for whoever was playing Harry Potter music then focused his attention back on Jess who was being led out of the cave, giggling, by Toby who winked at Becker before disappearing.

"No!" Becker screamed.

"Becker!" called Jess.

"Jess?" replied Becker, confused.

"Becker!" there was a stinging pain over his face and he wrinkled his nose.

Suddenly, he was drowning, he sat up, spluttering as water washed over his face.

He blinked rapidly and opened his eyes.

"Jess?" he mumbled.

Jess shifted closer to him and took his hand. He moved back a bit and said "Let me see your teeth"

Jess furrowed her brow and opened her mouth.

Becker let out a relieved sigh and said "Good" before pulling Jess into a hug. She squeaked but returned the gesture nervously.

Becker then noticed the rest of the team were crowed around him worriedly. Emily holding a dripping bucket.

He frowned and said "You're not doing a war dance?"

Connor and Toby shook their head at the same time, in the same way and said "No" together. Then ginned identically and said "Not yet" at the same time.

Becker shook his head, one arm still around Jess who was looking rather afraid.

"You ok mate?" asked Matt.

Becker jumped at the sight of him and stared, mouth slightly open.

Matt clicked his fingers and crouched down in front of Becker's face "Becker, mate" he said "I think you were hallucinating.. after affect of the bite..."

Becker didn't listen, just growled "Where's Toby? Let me at him 'till I kill him" and jumped up and onto Toby, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Toby screamed as Becker's full weight landed on him, crushing him.

"Tobs!" The rest of the team yelled, rushing to his aid.

Becker held the side of his forearm to Toby's neck and growled "Wanna make a move on my girl, is it? Stay away from her"

"Who?" croaked out Toby, his face turning red.

"You know who I'm talking about" Becker breathed into his ear "Stay away" he growled again.

Toby tried to fight Becker off, but to no avail; his brother was bigger, stronger, hallucinating and enraged.

Toby coughed and spluttered, his face bypassing red and turning blue. He croaked out a "Sorry" before brining his knee up and slamming it into Becker's crotch.

Becker went wide eyes and he made an odd, strangled noise and keeled over. Rolling onto his side, mouth gaping and face red.

Toby scrambled away from him and over to Abby and Connor who fussed around him.

"I'm gonna be sick" he grunted and just made it outside in time.

Jess was staring at Becker who was lying, frozen on the ground, hands between his legs, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Holy hell" muttered Matt.

Abby and Emily helped Toby back inside and sat him down beside the fire.

Toby looked over at his brother, breathing deeply, trying to refill his lungs. He grimaced and said "Shit. I didn't mean for it to be that hard"

Connor patted his shoulder and said "It's ok, he'll live"

"But I won't when he comes round"

"I doubt he'll remember" said Jess, a little sadly, sitting down next to Connor.

The trio looked at her.

"What did he say Jess?" Abby asked gently, rubbing Toby's back soothingly.

Jess shrugged and looked into the fire.

Connor, Abby and Toby glanced at each other.

Connor turned to look at Becker, who was hunched against the cave wall, hands still between his legs and head between his knees. Matt sat beside him, patting him on the back comfortingly.

"He..." Jess began, she sighed "He said he fancied me..."

Toby's eyes widened and said "Oh my god..."

"What?" said Jess.

"He told me to stay away from his girl... oh my God" Toby said faintly.

"He meant you" Toby, Abby and Connor all said at the same time, beginning to grin at Jess.

Jess shook her head "He didn't remember any of it when he woke up"

Toby smiled and said "He'll some round Jess, he's just a bit..."

"Emotionally retarded?" offered Abby, checking Toby's neck for bruising.

"Thank-you Abby!" said Toby "yes" he turned to Jess "emotionally retarded"

Jess gave him a weak smile and said "I hope he'll be ok"

"So do I" said Abby "For your sake"

Jess thought about it for a minuet before saying "Abby!" in a scandalised tone.

Abby giggled with the two boys then Toby stopped and looked at Connor they pulled faces and exclaimed "Gross!" together.

Abby laughed.

"Talking of... things" said Toby "Where's Charlie?"

"You don't even notice when your own girlfriend is missing?" Abby laughed.

"Don't make me panic now Abigail"

"She went to see if there was a tourist centre or a phone somewhere" Abby explained.

"On her own?"

"She's a trained soldier Tobs"

"So am I but I get lost pretty easily" Toby said worriedly.

"That's you Toby" said Connor "Me and you can find our way around the Shire... that's about it"

"Yes..." grumbled Abby "Never listen to Conn when he says he's a human Sat Nav"

Connor pouted and crossed his arms, earning a kiss on the cheek from Abby.

Toby took out his radio and called Charlie, he chatted with her for a bit walking around the cave aimlessly.

Matt gave Becker a pained look and went to get him a cup of tea.

"I feel sick" Becker mumbled. His head swimming.

"It'll pass" said Matt, holding out some painkillers and the tea.

Becker looked at them before turning his head away.

"Jess?" called Matt "Will you help Becker with these?"

Jess nodded nervously and knelt down beside Becker.

Toby looked over at them and said "Erm... guys? Charlie might have found something, we'd best go check it out"

Matt looked at him curiously and Toby gave a nod towards Jess and Becker.

Abby agreed enthusiastically and pulled Connor to his feet and steered him out of the cave.

Matt nodded and took Emily's hand, calling "Jess? Stay with Becker, make sure he's Ok"

Jess nodded absently, pushing Becker's fringe out of his eyes.

The rest of the team jogged away from them until they got to the waterfall.

"You know what Tobs?" Abby said, nudging her friend affectionately "You're a big softie"

Toby rolled his eyes and said "Whatever"

"You are very considerate" said Emily.

"Cheers Ems" said Toby, blushing a bit at the compliments.

Connor sat down on the rocks around the pool, the rain falling gently "How long will we give them?"

"A few years" grumbled Toby with a grin.

Connor shook his head amusedly and said "I'm going swimming" he stood up and jumped.

* * *

><p>"Becker?" said Jess softly, trying to see his face.<p>

Becker looked up at her slowly and mumbled "What?"

"Take these?"

Becker sat up as straight as he could and looked at her properly. Jess gasped when she saw tears streaming down his face.

"Oh" she said "Does it really hurt?"

Becker nodded miserably and said "What happened Jess?"

Jess sighed and pressed the tablets into his mouth and helped his swallow them down.

"You nearly choked Toby" she said sadly.

Becker blinked "Cause he kissed you" he mumbled.

Jess's mouth fell open and she said "No, he didn't... I think you might have been hallucinating..."

Becker frowned in concentration and said "Shit"

Jess sighed and said "How do you feel now?"

"Apart form sore as hell, pretty much back to normal" Becker said "Jess" he said gently "I heard what you said... with Connor and Abby and Toby over there"

"Hm?" Jess squeaked, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"To be honest" he took a shaky breath "It was the only part of last night I remember... I just thought...never mind..." he shook his head.

Jess looked at him and said "Say what you were going to say"

Becker looked at his knee and said "I was too afraid of getting rejected to say anything..."

"Why would you get rejected?" Jess wondered, her hand on his arm.

"Well, look at you Jess: you're perfect and I'm...well" he gave a breathy laugh and shrugged.

Jess moved ever so slightly closer to him and whispered "I would have done something a lot sooner if I wasn't afraid of being rejected by you..."

Becker cupped her cheek and kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Charlie, arriving at the waterfall where her boyfriend and Connor were swimming around the water.<p>

"My war paint's come off!" pouted Connor.

"What a shame" said Abby "You can re-do it when we get back to the cave"

Connor nodded, satisfied then said "Have we given them enough time?"

Matt looked at his watch and said "It's been an hour and a half"

"Let's go" said Toby "My feet are cold"

They all began the trek back to the cave. Toby with his arm around Charlie, happy to have her back from her adventure.

"Toby!" whispered Abby as they neared the cave "Go ahead and check the coast is clear!"

"Why do I have to do it?" Toby whispered back, looking repulsed at the thought.

"Well I don't want to do it!"

Toby threw his hands in the air and snuck towards the cave, Connor almost running up the back of him.

Toby peered into the cave, Connor leaned over his back and looked in too.

Toby's mouth fell open and he said "Oh"

Connor wrinkled his nose at the sight of Jess straddling Becker's lap, snogging the daylights out of him.

Connor and Toby tilted their heads to the side slightly.

"He looks ok" said Toby.

Connor looked at him bemusedly and said "What?"

"Like, he doesn't look in pain any more!" whispered Toby as if were obvious.

"Oh" said Connor.

"Jess" breathed Becker.

"Did you say something?" Connor asked Toby.

"No, it was Hil!" whispered Toby "Why are we still here?"

"I don't know!" hissed Connor.

Becker let out a moan as his hands slid up to tangle in Jess's hair.

"Now we're leaving" said Connor hoarsely.

"Yep!" said Toby.

Connor pulled Toby back and they slipped and slid in their haste to get back to where Abby, Matt, Emily and Charlie were waiting.

"Well?" Abby hissed.

"Yeah... you don't wanna go in there" said Connor, looking terrified.

Abby's eyes widened "Oh! What are they doing?"

Toby flapped his hands around dismissively.

Matt sighed and walked towards the cave and peered in.

"What are you guys talking about, they're eating soup" Matt said, walking into the room.

Abby giggled and followed him "Hey guys" she said, entering the room.

Connor and Toby slid into the room.

"But you-you two were... and the kissing!" Connor spluttered.

Toby nodded earnestly.

Becker raised an eyebrow at him and said "I've no clue what you're talking about guys... we're having lunch"

Jess nodded, looking a Connor and Toby with a bemused expression.

Connor and Toby goldfished at each other before going to re-do their war paint silently.

Becker grinned at Jess who beamed back at him then said "You know it's funny you haven't noticed yet.."

"What?" asked Becker, looking her over.

"You're covered in 'War paint'" she giggled.

Becker looked down at his chest and stomach, his mouth dropping open.

Toby and Connor snickered behind their hands, smearing paint all over themselves.

Becker smirked at them and looked at Jess.

"So are you" he teased her, grinning.

Jess laughed and kissed his cheek.

"See?" whispered Toby loudly "We told you!"

Abby rolled her eyes at him and said "A kiss on the cheek is a long way away from snogging on his lap"

Connor said "What? Stuff went down!"

Abby giggled and said "Stop being so immature, go finish your war paint.."

"You need some more too Abby"

Abby rolled her eyes but obliged, casting a grin towards Becker and Jess who were whispering quietly to each other, heads and hands together.

Becker looked up at his brother and shot him an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Ok, So there'll be one more chapter after this I think. I hope this was ok, And hopefully I'll get posting more things now that the summer holidays are here :)<p> 


End file.
